


Malaise

by Lyblaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyblaz/pseuds/Lyblaz
Summary: Obito a un secret.Mais peut-être que c'est normal ?Ou pas.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Inquiétude

" Minato Sensei, Obito est encore en retard " Le dénommé Minato lui donne en guise de réponse un sourire crispé, les yeux plisés. Il sait que Kakashi déteste le fait qu'Obito soit toujours en retard.

Un bruissement de feuilles les font tous les trois se retournés. Ah ! Et avec eux il y a aussi Lin, le médecin nin de l'équipe. Elle, elle ne se soucie pas vraiment des retards d'Obito. Derrière les buissons finis par apparaître Obito, Obito Uchiwa, essoufflé. Il avait manifestement conscience d'être en retard, comme toujours. Il avance à notre rencontre.

" Désolé... J'ai..." Il reprend son souffle. " J'ai été retardé. " Kakashi fronce les sourcils.

" Par quoi encore ? Un Shinobi se doit d'être à l'heure. " Obito soupire et détourne le regard marmonnant un faible. " J'ai dis que j'étais désolé. " L'espace d'un instant, Minato cru voir un sentiment de honte et de malaise traverser ces yeux. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Avant qu'un sourire exagèré apparaisse sur son visage. Il apporte ces bras derrière sa tête, saluant Lin. Le sourire qu'il abordait, sonnait faux.

De son coté, Obito, s'était souvenu de se qu'il lui avait valu son retard. 

Je me sentais honteux, par les souvenirs qui traversèrent mon esprit. Je sentais encore cette choses, entre mes cuisses. Ça me mettais mal à l'aise. J'essaye tous de même de passé outre, de me reconcentré sur ce qui m'entoure.

Après quelques minutes Minato donne à son équipe les consignes pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui : carte blanche.

L'entraînement commence. Sans grande surprise chacun travaillèrent de leur côté.

Kakashi s'exerçait sur son Doton.  
Rin sur le contrôle de chakras, sur une rivière qui aujourd'hui était particulièrement dense.   
Quand à Obito il s'entraînait à exécuter ces moudras plus vite.

Minato quant à lui se laisse guider par ses pensées tout en observant du coin de l'œil ces élèves, en particulier un.

Il pense que c'est une bonne initiative qu'Obito se concentre sur les moudras. Obito, comparé à ses coéquipiers est particulièrement lent à leurs exécution, ce qui laisse le temps à l'adversaire de réagir et de les stopper. En parlant d'Obito je repense à ce que j'ai remarqué. J'ai toujours su qu'Obito avait un certain complexe d'infériorité par rapport aux autres.

Avant le jeune Uchiwa avait l'habitude de combattre ce sentiment d'infériorité en combattant Kakashi, ou en criant haut et fort qu'il deviendrait Hokage, mais maintenant il ne faisait plus.   
Le sentiment d'infériorité aurait-il pris le dessus sur sa détermination ?

Minato en soi doit bien se l'avouer. Obito est le plus faible de son équipe. Et cela fait mal de se l'admettre. Après tout ces coéquipiers font partie du top 10 de cette année. Kakashi est un génie de sa génération. Lin est la kunoichi la plus douée au contrôle des Chakra.   
Comparé à ses coéquipiers Obito, Obito Uchiwa lui fait parti du clan Uchiwa, un clan ou les ninjas qui en font partie sont particulièrement doué et ont un talent incroyable, équivalent à Kakashi. Obito n'a pas de talent inné, il a sa determination. Cette détermination qui faiblit et ça lui fait peur. Mais une chose est sûre, actuellement Obito n'atteindra pas le niveau de Kakashi.

Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a pour lui autre chose et il espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. Peut être qu'il devrait lui en parler ou au moins parler à Kushina pour avoir son avis. Elle est particulièrement douée quand il s'agit de lire les gens.

Sortant de ces pensées Minato décide d'aller donner quelques tuyaux à Obito pour l'aider à progresser plus rapidement.

Il avance vers lui et alors qu'Obito est de dos, il pose ses mains sur c'est épaules, faisant sursauter Obito. Minato fronce les sourcils, Obito est figé.

" C'est moi, Obito " Obito semble se détendre un peux.

" Ah, oui désolé Sensei ! "

Minato est interloqué mais ne dit rien. Il observe Obito et grimace, il s'y prend définitivement mal.

Toujours possitioné derrière lui il se déplace pour se coller à lui et lui prendre les mains.

Obito se débat et dégage Minato de sa prise.

" Non, je veux pas ! " Puis il se fige. Mince.

" Obito. Ça va ? " Minato demande en fronçant les sourcils. Les bras levés aux côtés de sa tête.

" Je ne vais rien te faire Obito. " Il ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Obito a une réaction étrange.

Pendant ce temp la Obito se rend compte que tous le monde le fixe. Stupide. Il a encore tous foiré. Kakashi le regarde avec un air constipé et se remet au travail. Rin le fixe avec inquiétude.

Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête.

" Désolé Sensei... Réflexe de Shinobi. Hé hé ! " Minato n'est pas convaincu.

Minato se tourne vers ces élèves.

" Kakashi, Rin, Obito ? L'entraînement et terminé. J'ai une mission pour le reste de la journée, vous êtes donc renvoyé chez vous. Je compte sur vous pour vous reposer pour être d'attaque pour demain. " Puis Minato se tourne vers Obito.

" Obito, j'ai à te parlé. Kakashi, Lin vous pouvez y allez. " Minato regarde les coéquipiers d'Obito interloqué partir. Une fois qu'ils sont parti il se retourne vers Obito.

" Obito-"

" Désolé, Sensei, mais j'aie des choses à faire. " Obito s'apprête à partir mais Minato agrippe son bras pour l'en empêché.

" C'est important Obito. " Minato le fixe dans les yeux, Obito baisse les yeux.

" D'a-D'accord, Sensei " Minato lâche son bras.

"Asseyons nous, ce sera mieux. " Ils assoient donc au pieds d'un arbre au alentour.

" Obito, tu est dans une phase compliqué se moment. Ça se passe bien à la maison avec ton clan ? " Obito regarde le sol. Inerte.

" Obito ? "

" Euh, et bien, comment dire... Ça se passe bien. Vraiment Sensei. " Il relève la tète. " Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. " 

" Si il se passait quelque chose, Obito. Je te fais confiance pour me le dire d'accord. "

" Oui, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je suis juste... Un peux fatigué c'est temp si. "

" D'accord. Je te fais confiance, Obito. Aurevoir. " Il disparaît en un éclair jaune.

* * *

Minato se retrouve devant la porte d'entré de sa maison. Il allait parlé à Kushina d'Obito, il était définitivement trop étrange aujourd'hui et cette discussion avait fait tous sauf le rassurer.

Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et referme la porte derrière lui. Il entend une voix au loin.

" Minato ? Tu viens m'aider pour la cuisine. "

" D'accord, j'arrive ! "

Minato se retrouve donc en tablier rose entrains de faire la cuisine avec Kushina qui elle est en tablier jaune. Ils sont tous deux entrains de préparés des onigiri et des sushi.

" Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Moi je n'ai rien fais de particulier, je suis en congé jusqu'à demain. " 

" Enfaite... J'aimerai te parler d'Obito. " Elle se tourne vers moi fronçant les sourcils.

" Obito ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec lui ? Il s'est passé quelque   
chose ? "

" Il... Depuis quelque temp il agi bizarrement. " Kushina arrête se qu'elle fait pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir.

" Comme quoi ? " Elle affiche un air inquiet sur son visage.

" Et bien... Il a l'air moins joviale. Il ne répond plus au provocations de Kakashi. Il s'excuse simplement. Et... je voulais l'aider à l'entraînement tout à l'heure. Tu sais il s'entraînai au moudras. Et puis quand j'ai voulus l'aider, il a sursauté. Il s'est écarté, il avais l'air d'avoir peur, puis il a dit : Non, je ne veux pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne voulait pas au juste. " Minato affichait un air grave sur son visage.

Minato et elle se remette a faire à manger.

" Écoute vus se que tu me raconte. Je te proposerai dans parlé sérieusement avec lui après l'entraînement. Mais vus se que tu me raconte t'es inquiétude sont fondés. "

" Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure apres l'entraînement. Il m'a dit que tout allait bien et qu'il était juste fatigué. Je n le croit pas vraiment. Je croit qu'il ne me dira rien. "

" Hum... Tu n'a qu'à insister si il est encore bizarre. Ou en parler à son père. Il sera peut-être si quelque chose ne va pas. "

" Voir son père ? Sa pourrrai être une bonne idée. "

Oui ça pourrai être une bonne idée.


	2. Punition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà. Ce chapitre mais en lumière la relation entre Obito est son père. D'ailleurs je suis bien évidement conscient qu'Obito de base est orphelin ! C'est un univers alternatif !  
> La parti suivante montre une autre parti de leur relation.
> 
> *zaisu : Un zaisu (座椅子) est une chaise japonaise avec un dossier normal mais sans pieds
> 
> *kotatsu : Un kotatsu (炬燵) est un support de bois de faible hauteur recouvert d'un futon ou d'une couverture épaisse, sur lequel repose un dessus de table. Le dessous d'un kotatsu est chauffé.

Après que Minato mais renvoyé, j'avais décidé de faire un petit entraînement clandestin. 

Me voici maintenant de retour de mon entraînement devant la porte de chez moi les mains qui tremble en saisissant la poignée de porte. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte.

" Je suis à la maison. "

Il n'entend rien en retour, il doit être à l'épicerie. Il soupire de soulagement. Il n'aime pas son père il se sent toujours mal à l'aise avec lui. Son père est imprévisible, sa lui fait peur.

Il monte les escaliers puis part dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaires propres : un t-shirt noir avec le logo Uchiwa au dos bien sûr, un short, des chaussettes et un boxer tous noir. Il sans va donc vers la salle de bain refermant derrière lui la porte.

Je me déshabille, puis me douche.  
Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain tout en séchant mes cheveux mouillés avec une serviette.

" Obito, tu est la ? " Il se fige à cette voie froide qu'utilise son père. Il est là et il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

" Heu... Oui oui je suis là ! "

" Tu peut descendre on mange. " 

" D'accord, j'arrive ! " Je frotte mes cheveux frénétiquement avec ma serviette puis la met sur le sèche linge à proximité.

Je descend les escaliers. J'arrive en bas puis je tourne directement à ma gauche et ouvre la porte coulissante qui mène aux salon et à la cuisine. Je tourne la tête à droite et voit mon père assis au kotatsu* sur un zaisu*.

" Obito, vient donc t'asseoir " Son ton est plus chaleureux, je souris. Ce n'est peut être pas si mal en fin de compte. Je m'assoie face a lui, glissant mes jambes sous le kotatsu.

Nous commençons à manger ce qui semble être un takoyaki*.

" Alors qu'à tu fais aujourd'hui ? "

" Heu... Un entraînement de Routine. " Je lui ment, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai fini plus tôt. Il sera contrarié.

" Ah bon ? J'ai crus que tu finissais plus tôt. " Il s'arrête de manger. " J'ai été en mission aujourd'hui. " Il se fige à cette information.

" Encore ? " Son père hoche là tête.

" Oui, en se moment j'ai une série de mission sur un seul et même objectif. Malheureusement tu ne pourra pas savoir top secret par l'anbu. " Ah oui, son père fait parti de l'anbu.

" Donc je disais... J'ai entendus dire dans mon unité que le fameux éclair jaune de Konoha était affilié à une mission de rang S cette après midi et que ça allais sûrement être une réussite. Ce dont je ne doute pas vus ces compétences. " Son père fronce les sourcils.

" Pourquoi me ment tu Obito ? " Ses mains tremble.

" Tu sais se que ça veut dire Obito ? " Son père s élevé brusquement.

" Suis moi ! " Son ton ferme me fais peur, il me choppe par l'avant bras et me traîne avec lui. Je sais d'avance ce qu'il m'attend.

Je me retrouve dans la chambre de mon père. Mon père assis sur son lit. 

" Sur mes genoux, Obito " Je ravale mes larmes les lèvres tremblantes.

Je m'assois sur cette genoux. Je sens sa main baisser mon short et mon boxer tout en me parlant.

" Tu sais que je t'aime, Obito ? "

Sa peau est mise à nu. La honte le saisis quand il sent son penis pressé sur les jambes de son père. Il pleure. Le premier coup viens sûr ses fesses. Il ettouffe un sanglot.

" Si je fais ça, c'est que je t'aime, Obito... Tu comprend. "

Un second coup.

" Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente et tu le sais très bien. Tu savais très bien que ma mission se déroulais que jusqu'à cette après midi. "

Un troisième coup. Il serre les dents. Non, il ne savait pas.

" C'est toi qui m'oblige à faire ça, je n'y peut rien. "

Il pleure à chaudes larmes. Un quatrième coup. Il a sûrement les fesses rouge écarlates en se moment même, en espérant qu'il n'aura pas de bleue.

" Je t'aime, Obito. "

Le cinquième coup est plus fort.

Après un moment les coups finissent de pleuvoir sur ces pauvres fesses.

Était ce terminé ?

" Va y. Obito. "

Il soupire discrètement. Son père remonte son short avec son boxer.Il se révèle en prentant appuie sur le lit. Évitant soigneusement de toucher son père. Mais à peine il est relevé qu'il sent des bras qui l'entourés.

Son père l'enlace dans un enlacement qui le met dans un certain malaise.

Pitié qu'il le lâche.

* * *

Il se retrouve dans la salle de bain quelque heure après. C'est un peux gênant... Mais il est entrain d'appliquer de la pommade sur ces deux fesses. Ça pique.

Il se brosse les dents. Il repense à sa vie. Elle est pitoyable. Non, il est pitoyable. Pitoyable en temp que membre de son équipe, de son clan et de sa famille. Il ne sait pas bien faire. Il n'a jamais su bien faire.

Il baisse les yeux, ces yeux embué de larmes. Il finit de se brosser les dents en sanglotant. 

Il déteste sa vie. Ils se déteste.

Il regarde l'horloge dans le reflet du miroir, 20h03. Il devrait bientôt se coucher il est fatigué.

Mais avant ça, il fixe le kunai épinglé sur le lavabo. Son père fait parti de l'anbu. Il est donc un peut parano et dispose une arme dans chaque pièce de la maison. Oui, je sais, c'est flippant.

Il lorgne dessus. Il le prend dans sa main tremblante. Le pointe vers son ventre avec ces deux mains. Non il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas le faire. A la place il regarde son bras gauche. Il approche le kunai de son bras. Peut que...

Il coupe son bras. Six coupures saignantes fixées sur son bras. Il sourit, les yeux glonflé par ces larmes. 

Il se sent mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira !


End file.
